


Listen

by guardianofdragonlore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Garak cant waltz, M/M, Schmoop, but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianofdragonlore/pseuds/guardianofdragonlore
Summary: Garak cannot dance.His feet cannot keep the beat.For Odo he tries.





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Screams because people actually commented.  
> I just want to get to 20 drabbles.

"What do you mean?" Garak hissed at the diagram on the PADD. It made absolutely no sense! How could one step in a box while.... Spinning?! 

This was a simple human dance, not nearly as complicated as the one Odo wanted to teach him that night. Cardassian dances were much more simple, but Garak remembered struggling with even those. Yet here he was, teaching himself the most basic dance he had ever encountered. The things he did for love.

"Forward," he mumbled, watching the footsteps light up in instruction, "Side, baa-" realizing a moment too late he'd stepped back with the wrong foot, Garak stumbled and tipped over onto his work table.

Biting his tongue, he step the PADD down. It was time for a break. Maybe lunch. Then again, Garak currently looked rather.... Rumpled. That was not the image he wanted to present, not at all! People would stare. Or worse, come up and ask if he was alright. Ever since it became public knowledge he and Odo were in a relationship, people took that to mean he was approachable, someone to get a drink with! He still hadn't managed to dispel that belief.

"No lunch today Garak," he mumbled, "Better get back to practice."

Picking the PADD up again, he glared at the screen. Every part of his body said to stop trying, and his mind agreed completely. But his sentimentality told him to keep going. Only a fool would let that guide them...

"You are a fool," Garak took the first step again, minding his feet. This time he did manage to step back properly, managing to complete the box. 

When he tried to repeat the box, adding the spin, he spun right into the table, smashing his hip on the edge.

"Argh!"

Straight up dropping the PADD on the floor should have felt more satisfying, but all it did was annoy Garak even more. Dancing should not be so difficult!

"It is a useless sign of social status, knowing how to dance," Garak said. It really was! The only people who needed to know how to dance on Cardassia were the politicians and Guls! 

But this wasn't Cardassia. It was Deep Space Nine, a joint Bajoran-Federation property. They loved dancing. They did it for fun even. Odo loved dancing.

That was the problem, Garak supposed. His affection for Odo versus the general well-being of his body.

The throbbing in his hip attested to that. It was so disgustingly sentimental that Garak found he didn't mind the pain.

Time to try again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely how I feel about waltzing. I can't even understand.


End file.
